onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
One Piece Wiki talk:Overview
2010 Not sure who writes these out (whoever you are, good job, reading this I learned a lot about this site's history, and thought it was very interesting). And I thought I might help out by making some notes on things I've noticed, that might be worth mentioning when 2010 is written out. Organise it however you like. Anyone else is free to add your own notes. [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 07:02, September 6, 2010 (UTC) *The now infamous image glitch. *Major issues of using manga v. anime images. *Influx of editors? I don't know about this since I've only joined this year. (Haha, there you go!) But it certainly feels like we've been getting more editors lately? *Archiving a lot of pages. *Major changes to the front page and it's templates. Bump... So, anyone confident enough to update this article? We've gotten our spotlight, chat (created by one of our users), new admins, new web layout, top 3, and a lot more that isn't on here. 19:45, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Bumping the bump. We should figure out what to do with this. 02:02, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Deletion This page is terribly outdated and nobody is willing to update it. And nobody reads this page anyway. i think we should delete it. 17:16, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Many wikia site has similer pages, why can't we? And why don't you update it? Joekido (talk) 18:49, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Well, I can't update it. I'm pretty new and most of our active users are new. You've been here since the site opened, why don't you update it? 22:05, July 5, 2013 (UTC) I already did Joekido (talk) 22:07, July 5, 2013 (UTC) I added more but I don't know much about the wiki's past. If an older user is willing to edit it, please do. 18:57, July 8, 2013 (UTC) All right, guys, I think it's time for us to decide whether we should delete this page, since it's largely redundant, and is severely outdated. If we're not going to delete this page, then at the very least, we ought to update it, which means we'd have to decide what events are important enough to be included in this page (the Great Galaxy9000 vandalism, anybody? haha), and so on.... Personally, I'm all for deleting this page, why should we have it? It serves absolutely no purpose at all, is severely outdated, and in need of a massive rewording. 23:51, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Nobody cares, and no one person is well-versed enough to update it. It's a lot of effort when we have so much actual OP content to update. I don't necessarily think we must delete it, but I won't oppose it. 23:56, February 14, 2015 (UTC) You guys, deleting this is not a good idea. The reason why it's outdated is because most of you are lazy not to update it and I'm not responsible to update it. This tells the history of this site and it's very important. Every damn wiki has it, why can't we? Joekido (talk) 00:29, February 15, 2015 (UTC) A lot of us could update it from 2012 to present, but we know little to nothing of the period between where this stops, and 2012. So it's either write it up with empty sections, or leave it as is. 00:32, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Really? I have never seen any wikis with pages similar to this. And this page isn't exactly important, exactly how is the history of the wiki important? I really can't think of any way in which this page is useful. 00:34, February 15, 2015 (UTC) It's true that it can't be updated, but i don't want it deleted either, i'm parallely running something similar I just skimmed through the page. Yeah, it needs a tad cleanup or two. "It was announced that One Piece Encyclopedia is getting it's own podcast on Dec. 12" WELL, LOOK HOW FUCKING WELL THAT TURNED OUT! 08:03, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Well fuck, by the time of writing that, Imhungry announced that this wiki was going to start a podcast and made a big deal out of it but for some reason known only to him he disappeared a few weeks in. People has the damn opportunities to change that but no one wants to do that so don't get all pissy because I made a damn mistake, it's your responsibility to change that Joekido (talk) 08:45, February 15, 2015 (UTC) December 2008 - Wikia adds blogs, creates secondary purpose for Wiki - socialization September 2010 - Wikia announced new skin, several uses protested. "Anti-Wikia Alliance" formed, admin Mugiwara Franky included November 2010 - Anti-Wikia Alliance officially moves over to a new site "One Piece Wikkii", splitting the Wiki of its most valuable editors May 2011 - Chat added, beginning a new generation of editors March 2012 - All ties to Wikkii are removed, Wikkii dies May 2012 - Facebook page is created, doesn't amount to anything February 2014 - 12th Supernova kills the Wiki (we all make mistakes) August 2014 - We all make an effort to revive the Wiki, sort of works 2015 - Consicious movements to fully restore Wiki to its formal glory 2016 - Ryu-Chan's recruitment mission works so well that he is declared the new God of all admins and everyone loves him That's a nice outline for the history we could add. Find out what happened in 2013 and I say its ripe for the pickin'. I'll write this stuff into the article if others promise to add info about admins and Galaxies and stuff. 15:18, February 15, 2015 (UTC) I'll cover the wiki's "post-modern" period if you'd like, Ryu. Just after you fill in the cracks. 21:15, February 16, 2015 (UTC) I agree that this page shouldn't be deleted; it definitely can be useful, although it is in need of major grammar and point of view repairs, which I can do when I have the time. 22:12, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Alright, have we reached a conclusion here? Ryu and JSD are going to update it, so any objections to closing this? 21:39, February 21, 2015 (UTC) If JSD and Ryu are going to update the page, then I guess I have no problem with closing the discussion. 22:28, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, let's close it for now. Hopefully a message on Ryu's talk will get this done. 02:00, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Wtf is this page. Can we kill it? 19:33, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Srsly now guys. Can we kill it? 09:36, December 4, 2015 (UTC)